leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
|Highlights = * New Champion: |Latest = May 11th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.9 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * * * The following skins have received some VFX changes: The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: N/A The following Ward skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net League Client Update Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Game Client ;Early Surrender :The following has been data-mined from the PBE client and has been confirmed as a developmental feature not intended for immediate release. However, due to the nature of the leak, not all information is known. * If one of your players has disconnected and first blood has not been scored, your team is given the option to surrender early. ** Note that this may only refer to games that begin with a player disconnected, as the wording implies this is something that is presented autonomously and not something players must instantiate. * A game that is surrendered early is not counted for either team, with the exception of the disconnected player and any of their party members. * The option to surrender early is disabled once first blood has been scored. Summoner's Rift ; * Restoration out of combat changed to % every 5 seconds, from 10% every seconds. Champions ; * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ; * ** Additiona cost per second reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 750 from 685. ** Initial cast size increased to 200 from 150. ** Leash range increased to 1100 from 1000. ** no longer interrupts Glacial Storm. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cast range increased to 850 from 750. * ** Minimum cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Maximum cast range increased to 900 from 800. ** No longer stops on terrain hit. * ** Mana cost lowered to from . ** Cooldown lowered to seconds from seconds. ** Range increased to 700 from 550. ** Range calculation changed to from . ; * ** Number of bounces reduced to 6 from 7. ; * ** Healing per champion hit increased to from . ** Healing cannot happen more than once every seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ; * ** attack speed reduction changed to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from (1 level)}} seconds. * ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 60. * ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 60. ** Voidling's damage reduction against monsters reduced to 50% from 75%. * ** Base health ratio reduced to % from %. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Active's base damage increased to from . ; * ** Heal has ratio. ; * ** AoE's total damage has ratio. ** On-hit damage has % AP}} ratio. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Added max leash range against minions and non-minions. * ** Healing vs. non-champions changed to from 15% damage. ** Healing vs. champions changed to from 75% damage. ** Cast time. ; * ** Auras' radius reduced to 300 from 350. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 at all ranks. * ** Self-movement speed's base value increased to % from %. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Crismon Rush's heal's base value increased to 4% from % * ** Base damage increased to | }}from | }}. * ** Heal increased to }}from }}. ** Healing instances reduced to 1 from 1 per champion hit. ** Hemoplague's heal increases by 50% for each champion hit beyond the first. *** Max. heal increased to }}from }}. Items ; * Attack speed increased to 50% from 40%. * On-hit damage increased to from . Masteries Maps ;Unknown Announcer Pack * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant. The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;SKT T1 Skins *The following skins were originally unveiled on the PBE during the V6.8 patch cycle, but were pulled due to player feedback: ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * In addition to improving the above skins, Riot plans to make the following addition to the ceremonial skin roster in honor of Easyhoon: ** Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed